Episode 9455 (14th May 2018)
Plot Adam reaches his tipping point with Flora when she drinks his apple juice. He orders Daniel to get rid of her. Billy and Summer haven't been communicating much as she spends all her time on her laptop. Gail hints to Emma that it's time for her to move out of No.8. Emma gets the wrong end of the stick and offers to start paying rent. Billy looks at Summer's internet history and finds out she's been on support sites for people who have lost loved ones through suicide. Michelle and Robert postpone their wedding out of respect. Shona goes for her STI test. Daniel is determined to make the living arrangements at the flat work and invites Sinead over for tea to meet Flora. Alya is annoyed when Carla changes an order without consulting anyone. Sophie confides in Rosie that Aidan texted her on the night of Johnny and Jenny's party asking why she wasn't there and she never replied. She feels guilty that she wasn't there for him at such a crucial time. Johnny and Jenny search Aidan's flat for something to help Johnny understand his son's decision to take his own life. When he sees the spot where he found Aidan, Johnny has a panic attack and has to be removed. Tyrone sets up a wind-powered dancing man to advertise the garage. Adam is snappy towards Rosie at the solicitors' office. Robert tells Ali about Aidan's death so that Michelle doesn't have to. Shona asks Imran if David's chances of going to prison will be lowered if there are extenuating circumstances. He presses her for more information but Shona leaves without telling him. David defensively shoves Paul Foreman against the wall when he gently wakes him up. Sophie shows Johnny the text. Johnny is furious that she didn't reply and blames her for Aidan's death. He then has a go at Jenny for mithering him. Carla and Michelle take over the search of Aidan's flat, looking for a photo for the funeral. Michelle comes across Aidan's will and is surprised by what it says. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Room 1 *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cell Notes *Michelle Connor recalls the time Robert Preston saved her from suicide, which occurred in Episode 9085 (23rd January 2017). *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny suffers a panic attack; Gail suggests to Emma that it is time she moved out; and a moody Adam orders Daniel to get rid of Flora. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,781,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes